Chapstick
by Zume Rokkata
Summary: OLD Zexion had given him his favourite, and it might take years, but Demyx was sure as hell gonna return the favour... Even if it was a little differently. Zemyx fluff ficlet


**Author Notes: **Here we have a little one-shot, ficlet, drabble thing. I don't even know what to call it. It's really short, and I feel bad for that, but hey. Gotta have some 'just for the fluff' stuff huh?

Anyway, this was inspired by a dA convo me and **Roxas-Has-A-Stick** had. If you know us well enough, you'll be able to pick up the references.

**Summary: **Zexion had given him his favourite, and it might take years, but Demyx was sure as hell gonna return the favour... Even if it was a little differently.

**Pairings: **Zemyx, loves.

**Suggested Listening : **Something cute. Not anything I was listening to. I was listening to 'Pain - Three Days Grace'... Retarded much?

**Disclaimer: **Me no owney. Hell, I don't even own me anymore, lol.

**Dedication:** Now, while this _still_ isn't that gawdamn gift fic I owe her, this one goes to my darling wifey-to-be, Win'. Why? Cos she inspired it. Oh, and cos she's pure concentrated awesome. That too.

**Note:** Don't you wish that 'cute' was a genre?

**IF YOU CAN READ THIS THEN THIS FIC AINT BETA'D YET**

* * *

**Chapstick**

_A Zemyx fanfiction for the honourable  
Win' (__**Roxas-Has-A-Stick**__)  
who totally kicks ass_

By Zume-chan

* * *

"This week's class certificate goes to..." Miss Lockheart smiled down at the kids sitting in front of her, all of them crossing their fingers tightly, hoping that it would be them. "Demyx."

The blond's eyes widened with surprise, _him_? Get the certificate? But Zexy was so much smarter! And Nami was better at drawing pictures, and Riku was better at games. Why did he get it?

Axel nudged him "_Demmy! Go get your 'tificate!_" he whispered. Demyx blinked, then blushed. With his insides shaking, and so many butterflies in his tummy that he thought he might be sick, he picked his way through all the other kids then down the side of the hall and across the stage. _So many people_!

Miss Lockheart smiled encouragingly, and she handed him the piece of orange card and the lollipop with a silver ribbon 'round the stem. The blond whispered his thanks, and stood there as all the classes had their certificates handed out. He tried his hardest to keep smiling, even though he was _so_ nervous.

To keep his mind off all the people watching him, he looked down at the orange award in his hands.

_"Demyx, well done for being such a great student. You're so nice to everybody, good work with your swimming."_

A sudden burst of clapping shook Demyx away from his certificate, and he followed the rest of the kids to his seat on the floor. Everyone smiled at him and gave him thumbs up, and the people sitting next to him looked at his certificate questioningly till he smiled and handed it over for inspection.

"Hey," Axel whispered as the littlest class started filing out. "You gonna eat that?" he pointed at the lollipop still in Demyx's fist.

The blond looked at it, pulling at the wrapping to read the flavour. "Nah, you can have it," he smiled brightly and passed the treat over.

"Thanks Demmy!" the next class was filing out now and they were _noisy_, no need to whisper now.

"S'okay."

Demyx just sat there for a bit, tracing patterns on the floor. Everyone was talking now, passing 'round his award and shouting 'well done's. The blond smiled and said thanks each time, then resumed his tracing.

"Hey... Demyx?"

He looked up to find that Zexion had scooted over to talk to him, his blue hair clipped back by one of Kairi's butterfly slides. Demyx had one in his hair too, so did Axel, and Sora, and Riku... Well, at least Zexy had got off easily, his was blue. Both Demyx and Axel sported pink. Sparkly pink.

"Hi Zexy!"

"Um..." the blue haired boy looked away, like he was scared of Demyx or something. "Why didn't you eat your lollipop?"

"Oh, it was raspberry, I don't like raspberry."

"Really? It's my favourite."

Demyx bit his lip "S-sorry, I gave it to Axel."

"That's okay... It _was_ yours to give away..."

There was a silence that made both of them twitch.

"If you don't like raspberry, what flavour do you like?" Zexion asked awkwardly.

"Grape, grape's my _favourite_!"

"I don't like grape much."

Usually, a comment like that would make Demyx sad, but he didn't mind when Zexy said it. After he had told Zexy that he hated _his_ favourite flavour.

"Hey," he giggled "We're opposites, like up and down!"

"And clever and dumb!" someone yelled, and everybody knew what _that _meant. Demyx's smile slipped off his face. It wasn't _his_ fault he kept getting questions wrong. He listened in class! But stuff just didn't stick. It wasn't fair for them to be so mean.

Demyx frowned hard at the floor in an effort to not cry. He could hear Axel yelling at the kid, and Kairi and Naminé whispering '_meanie_' at him.

"Hey, I don't think you're dumb," Zexion was looking at him.

"You don't?"

Zexion was the smartest kid in his year, he was super awesome smart, and he did maths with the next class up. How could _Zexion_ not think he was dumb?

"Nup. You're not dumb. You're just not smart in the same way."

"There are different ways to be smart?" This was just plain confusing.

"Uh-huh. I'm smart at maths and books and stuff. You're smart at swimming and being nice and cool things like that. I wish _I_ was smart like you."

...What? Zexion wanted to be smart like him? But Zexy was cool and awesome, Demyx was just normal and dumb.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is," Zexion gave him a hug. "You're a really cool person Dem."

"I am?"

"Yup. You got the certificate didn't you?"

Demyx nodded.

"See, I told ya. That dude's the dumb one," Zexion pointed at where Miss Lockheart was telling the kid off. Everyone was laughing. That made Demyx frown to start with, cos you're not supposed to laugh at people. But this kid was a bully. That made it okay, right?

Then Miss Lockheart finished telling him off and looked at everybody grumpily. Demyx gulped.

"C'mon class, let's go pack up then we can go home."

* * *

The next day was a Friday, and it was raining. Demyx was double happy now, cos Friday meant pizza, and he _loved_ to jump in puddles and get all wet.

That was exactly what hen was doing after school, waiting at the back entrance for his mom. There were a few other kids there too, but they all crowded in the doorway. Laughing - in a nice way, not a mean way - whenever Demyx made a particularly big splash.

The blond paused momentarily as Naminé and her bubble bee umbrella walked past with her mom.

"See you on Monday Demmy!"

"See ya Nami!"

Demyx stood still as he watched them go, smiling the whole time.

"Um... Dem?"

The blond spun around with a grin. "Hey Zexy!"

"Hey Dem... Uh, here!" Zexion thrust something into the blond's hand, then turned and ran; back into the building and out the front entrance where his mom usually waited.

Demyx looked down at his hand. It was a lollipop, with a red ribbon tied in a messy bow around it. He tugged at the plastic, straightening out the creases until he could read the label:

_**GRAPE**_

He looked up again, but Zexion was sure to be gone by now. Why had he given him the lollipop?

_...Why didn't you eat your lollipop..._

_...I don't like raspberry..._

_...Grape, grape's my favourite..._

* * *

Demyx stretched out beside the lockers. When _had_ his body gotten so long? Didn't really matter.

He pushed blond hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. It had taken him _years_. No, really, _years_.

It had taken him so long to work out what Zexy had meant, then more time to work out how he, Demyx, felt. Then the planning.

He felt like he'd been planning this day for three years... Funny really, he _had_ been planning this day for three years.

God, it had all taken so much time, so much courage, so much effort, so much _thinking_.

The first main hurdle had been actually admitting that he liked Zexy. Axel had been _so_ much help with that.

_"You're gay for Zexy! Woot! Can I take pictures 'n sell 'em to the yaoi fangirls?"_

Then, he had to think up something to do... Something other than a cheesy song and a bunch of flowers. Something that really meant something, to _them_. Something that would show Zexy that he really cared.

And, well, it had taken freaking _ages_ but, an idea had _finally_ popped up in his brain.

With a flutter in his stomach at the fact that _it was really happening_, Demyx reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder. Poor 'little sister Rachel'. Missing out.

I mean come on, like he'd actually go and buy this for himself and let the lady at the counter know!

Carefully, and a little confusedly - he'd never done this before - he pulled the cap of and twisted the bottom bit. Snapping his head back when the stick almost hit him in the nose.

_Okay, let's try that again_.

He twisted it the other way, slowly this time, until there was about half a centimetre sticking out. Then he raised it to his lips and rubbed it across awkwardly.

_Goddammit Zexy! You better appreciate this! Do you have any idea how freaking difficult it was to get hold of raspberry chapstick, let alone put the damn stuff on?_

When his lips felt almost sticky, and tasted... fruity - _Wow, how ironic!_ - he wiped around them, just as Kairi had instructed, to get rid of the extra stuff around his mouth. Raspberry lips, good. Sticky gob, bad.

He capped the chapstick, then put it back in his pocket.

_Show time._

* * *

"Hey! Zexy!"

Zexion turned around, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Mmm?"

Demyx faltered. _Dammit, so close! Don't loose your nerve, dammit!_ "Um, listen... Do you remember, back in primary... That day I got the certificate?"

Zexion eyes flashed wide. "Yeah..."

"Well, do you remember how you told me that you loved raspberry, and I felt all bad cos I'd given my lollipop to Axel. Although I didn't know at the time, if I had I would've given it to you, I mean, Axel's _always_ nicking off with my candy and-"

"Dem," Zexion smiled "You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. Listen, what I really wanted to ask was, well, is raspberry, still, you know, your favourite?"

Zexion contemplated for a moment "Yeah, it's still my favourite. Why?"

"Cos I owe you one."

Then before he let himself think, Demyx lent down, took Zexion's beautiful sweet face in his hands and kissed him.

For a moment, Zexion was utterly still, shocked probably. But Demyx made himself persevere past that. And in the end, he was glad he did, because, a moment later, Zexion's hand were clutching his collar and pulling him closer.

They carried on like that, until dizziness over took them, at which point, Demyx pulled away and sat down against the wall, dragging Zexion with him and onto his lap.

A moment of silence, then:

"I know it's not a lollipop, but..."

"Shut up and kiss me, dumbass."

"Hey! I'm not dumb. You said so yoursel-"

Zexion kissed the blond to shut him up. Those raspberry lips were just...

* * *

**End Notes:** (/fluff)

Well, that was fluffy, and pointless... And probably badly written... But dammit, I mean c'mon! Raspberry chapstick! What's smexier than that?

Drop a review please, it's always nice to know what you guys think.


End file.
